coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1978
1978 was Coronation Street's nineteenth year. Main characters Production cast, with the five remaining survivors of Episode 1 cutting the birthday cake]] Bill Podmore remained producer for the third year in a row. Following the resignation of Stephen Hancock the previous year, Ernest Bishop exited the programme in January. His death in a wages snatch shooting at the factory - the first murder of a major Coronation Street character - was done as the writers didn't think Ernie leaving Emily would be believable. The storyline, in particular the depiction of Emily's grief, drew wide acclaim, and according to writer John Stevenson elevated the critical standing of Coronation Street as a whole (50 Years of Coronation Street: The (very) Unofficial Story, JR Books, 2010). Neville Buswell also quit the cast, after ten years playing Ray Langton. Deirdre and Tracy were originally meant to leave with Ray, as writers felt there were enough young women in the cast, but they changed their minds and decided to explore Deirdre's life as a single mother after Buswell pleaded for Anne Kirkbride's job. In November, Ray left the Street for Holland by himself, with Deirdre refusing to accompany him due to his affair with waitress Janice Stubbs. Viewers were also introduced to factory loudmouth Ida Clough, who was a semi-regular for ten years appearing in factory-related stories, and, in the last episode of the year, young biker Brian Tilsley, the first sign of an increased role for Lynne Perrie's character Ivy Tilsley which would occur in 1979. The programme also gained a new permanent set in Dawson's Cafe, succeeding the Kabin's limited cafe section which was transformed into a record shop. Once again, Coronation Street had no episode on Christmas Day even though it fell on a Monday. Viewing figures Ratings fell from 1977 in all but the last four months of the year, with Spring ratings over two million viewers down on the previous year. The year as a whole averaged 15.01 million viewers, the second-lowest average of the decade after 1972 and an 870k fall from 1977. Three episodes reached twenty million viewers - two in January, following Ernie Bishop's murder, and another, Episode 1871 on 20th December, which had an audience of 20.44 million viewers and was the highest rated episode of the year. Eight episodes reached the top of the weekly ratings chart, a drop from nine the year before. After the success of the first half of 1977, Coronation Street's ratings were almost back to 1972 levels. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker and Fred Gee. *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock and Ken Barlow. Peter Barlow (from August to October). *3 Coronation Street - Ernest (until January) and Emily Bishop. *5 Coronation Street - Ray (until November), Deirdre and Tracy Langton. *9 Coronation Street - Len and Rita Fairclough. *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner, Gail Potter and Suzie Birchall. *13 Coronation Street - Hilda and Stan Ogden. *Corner Shop (No.15) - Renee Bradshaw. Alf Roberts (from April). *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Bet Lynch. *Community Centre flat - Ena Sharples. Rosamund Street *The Kabin flat - Mavis Riley (from May). Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. *Inkerman Street - Ivy Tilsley, Vera Duckworth. Category:1978 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year